Embodiments relate to an imaging lens.
In recent, studies with respect to camera modules for communication terminal, digital still cameras (DSCs), camcorders, PC cameras (i.e., an imaging device attached to a personal computer), etc., in relation to image pickup systems are being carried out. Here, an imaging lens for imaging images is the greatest important component for obtaining images in such a camera module related to the imaging pickup systems.